A New-Found Blaze
by stanley578
Summary: Clay has never been a Pokémon Trainer before, but what he craves is someone who eventually becomes his lifelong companion. He and his Blaziken enjoyed their splendid times, strengthening their bond, until they meet a Milotic who's actually their neighbour. Learn about the importance of friendship and the power of love right here. WARNING: HET, POKÉPHILIA, & YURI BlazikenxOCxMilotic
1. How Fire Has Changed Me

_Welcome to "A New-Found Blaze"!_

_My appreciation for __Pokémon wouldn't be possible if it weren't for Smosh, specifically their Game Bang video, "Real Pok__é__mon Fighting Game".__Blaziken belongs to Pokémon and Nintendo. The nickname of the Blaziken is Hibana (Japanese for ember/spark) and the name of my OC is Clay._

__WARNING: This chapter is a lemon. Read at your own risk.__

**"How Fire Has Changed Me"**

It was 2 in the afternoon, I strolled along the pavement with a handful of items I purchased from the grocery store. I arrived at my flat in 7 minutes and went up the stairs to the 3rd storey where my unit is located. I unlocked my door and put the items on the kitchen table. I went inside my room, removed my footwear, and laid down on my queen bed. I switched on the air conditioner and took a nap as I became exhausted. "If only there is someone who would be there for me, it would take my life to a different approach", I said to myself with my eyes closed.

15 minutes later, I woke up as I heard a sparkling noise on the left side of the bed. I got up and noticed a small group of stars forming a pink circular cloud until, *POOF!*, a ball landed on the bed. I slowly crept and observed the ball which is red on the top and white on the bottom. It even had a black ring in the centre and a grey button on the front. "This looks familiar. Is this what appears to be… a Poké Ball?", my thoughts conveyed as I continued observing it. I pushed the button with my index finger and after a few seconds, it began to tremble and glow brightly on my hand.

I panicked so I threw the Poké Ball on the floor and hid under the sheets. It gave out a distinctive sound effect and suddenly followed by a big and loud cry. As I uncovered myself from the sheets, I saw a bipedal creature with a red body and a yellow patch on its chest, and ivory mane surrounding its upper figure with two long plumes stemming from the back of its head. It also had blue eyes with yellow scleras, a beak with small nostrils, a V-shaped crest on its forehead, featherless grey hands with 3 fingers each and white talons, clawed toes that are covered with yellow feathers on the bottom of its legs, and a red tail.

* * *

"Oh my god, it's a Blaziken! Right here in my flat!", I claimed as I carefully walked towards the taller avian Pokémon and interestingly looked at it.

"Are you my Trainer?", Blaziken asked with a feminine tone and curiously stared at me.

"I've never trained any Pokémon before, but I would love to be one for you. In fact, you're my most favourite Pokémon ever. My name is Clay by the way", I introduced myself to her.

"Would it be alright if I call you… Hibana?", I asked her in an awestruck manner. She smiled and nodded, accepting her nickname and Trainer.

"Alright Hibana! Uh, use cuddle?", I commanded her.

She quickly gave me a tight and warm embrace and happily claimed, "I never knew a Trainer like you would be so sweet and kind-hearted to me. And the nickname you gave me sounds beautiful! Thank you so much, Clay!".

I returned the embrace, acknowledging her gratitude, and nuzzled her shoulder.

"Okay then, initiate basic training mode", I ordered.

Hibana positioned her arms and legs as if she were to fight with an opponent. Flames spouted from her wrists and she started with the basic punches: jab, straight, hook, and uppercut.

"How about basic hand-to-hand combat mode?", I asked.

"I dare you to challenge me! Do you have what it takes to become a great fighter?", Hibana said as she looked right at me and confidently clenched her fists.

"Hell yeah, you're on!", I accepted the challenge, positioning my limbs for defence.

I blocked her punches with my arms in front of me and parried them when she was about to hit me in the face. Luckily, her flames had no adverse effects to me since I'm her Trainer so my skin didn't catch fire on them. I punched back as she managed herself with the same defensive movements. We took several turns in punching and defending and when it was her turn, she performed a front knee on my stomach, knocking me down, and I groaned in pain.

"Oh no! I'm so sorry, Clay. Are you hurt?", Hibana apologized.

"I'm fine, don't worry about me. Nice moves though. Let's continue this lesson tomorrow", I articulated as she pulled me up.

"Thanks! Your moves are impressive as well. Let's go outside for an adventure!", she said.

"Sure thing!", I exclaimed as I locked the door, put on my footwear, and opened the window to the balcony.

Both of us went out and I told her, "Okay Hibana, use super jump! Hold me tight and don't let go".

"You got it!", she replied whilst carrying me in her arms.

She leaped out of the balcony and, using her strong and powerful legs, she jumped from one building to another.

* * *

"WOOHOO! THIS IS SO MUCH FUN! I LOVE BLAZIKEN!", I exhilaratingly screamed with my arms around Hibana's neck as she leaped over skyscrapers and other tall buildings around Tokyo. In the middle of our bouncy escapade, we decided to take a break by sitting on a park bench.

She beamed at me and queried, "Did you have fun, Clay?".

I beamed back and responded, "Of course I did! And I thank you for that. This is actually the first time I had the most extreme fun of my life". We shared another embrace as we watched the blue skies and the orange sunset.

"It's almost evening. Let's go home", I blissfully said.

Hibana willingly obliged as she carried me once more and used her super jumping ability, going back to where we came from. As we got back to my flat, I took off my footwear again and turned on the lights. We relaxed on the bed and got to know each other through a one-hour conversation.

"I'll be in the kitchen if you need me", I said as I got out of bed.

After organizing my grocery items and eating California maki from the fridge for supper, I whipped up a glass of pink lemonade with ice cubes and a straw and gave it to Hibana. She thanked me and I nodded and smiled at her. Then I went to the bathroom to take a shower. Once I was done, I heard Hibana making atypical noises.

* * *

I put on my clothes and got out to see what was happening. My eyes widened as I caught Hibana pleasuring herself with an ice cube.

"…Do you like what you see, Clay?", she asked whilst looking at me in a lustful fashion.

The glass was already empty and I blushed as I noticed that her body became different once she was aroused. She gained big breasts, biceps, abs, toned hips and legs, a beautiful navel, and an alluring flower. Her hands transformed into 5 fingers each with black nails, so as her plumes changed to long hair.

The sight of the red avian trailing the cube around her nipples and pushing it deep inside her made my mouth gape in wonder. To top it all off, her arousal caused her mild and musky pheromones to spread across the room. I dropped my towel on the floor and mesmerisingly walked towards the voluptuous Blaziken.

I laid down next to her and explained, "I know this is too early for me to say this, …but I feel like there's a strong connection between us. My heart skipped a beat that I just couldn't describe how I feel about you… And the way you cuddled me makes me feel so comfortable and realize you're the one for me".

I finally asked her, "Hibana the Blaziken, …will you be my mate?".

She gave a grin and humbly accepted my request, "I'm more than delighted to be with you… every step of the way".

I gently touched her face while she placed her hand on my cheek as we shared a lovely gaze. When Hibana's beak met my lips, I wrapped my arms around her and augmented the kiss, initiating our romantic love scene. We started to swirl each other's tongues while Hibana was on top of me. She blushed and blinked desirously as she felt something that was poking her crotch.

She commenced the foreplay by removing my T-shirt and shorts and smooching me with an ice cube in her mouth. She glided the small block of frozen liquid from my neck to my abdomen, placing it on my navel for it to melt. Hibana ran her hands all over my body and rested her arms on my thighs, staring at my bulge and tickling it with her fingers. Then she slowly took off my underwear and massaged my erection, emitting a bead of speed drop in the process.

I moaned tenderly as Hibana started to go down on me and rubbed my sac. She bobbed her head and hummed around my tip and shaft, enjoying the taste of it without hesitation. The warmth and softness of her beak felt really good. My panting became quicker as my climax was about to get closer. I held on to the sheets while she continued sucking until, "OH HIBANA!", I cried as I shot my smooth load in her mouth. Hibana licked the cream off her beak and gulped it. She switched places with me and spread her legs to reveal her gorgeous flower.

I orally played with her breasts and nipples and planted kisses down her neck and stomach until I proceeded to lick her nub and petals. Hibana moaned ardently as sweet and zesty nectar began to leak out of her. I inserted 2 of my digits to stimulate her G-spot, triggering her to buck her hips and arch her back, as I kept on muff diving her.

She opened her beak with her tongue out, gripped the pillow, and moaned and breathed rapidly, as she was filled with internal and external pleasure. When her pelvic muscles contracted, she roared "AH CLAY!", as she squirted her love liquor on my face. After licking all of her mouth-watering fluids, I crawled on her smooth and feathery skin and she flipped me over to prepare for what's coming next.

Hibana grabbed my rigid tool and put it deep into her sultry slit. She enclosed her arms around me, nuzzled my neck, and cooed naughty words in my ear, squishing her mounds against my chest. Both of us remained still as I felt her moist and elastic muscles performing rhythmic and rippling pulses to create a uniquely pleasurable feeling.

As I stroked her silky hair and squeezed her arse, flames appeared around her wrists and ankles, causing the temperatures of our bodies to rise. Hibana smirked at me and giggled whilst playfully pinching my buds as I panted and moaned irresistibly to savour the sensation of her soft and spicy walls. She went on caressing me as I felt her lubrication oozing from her orifice.

"AAH! NNGGHH! You look so adorable… when you make those facial expressions…", Hibana seductively complimented.

"UNF! AUGH! We should go to an onsen some time… because you are literally on fire…", I complimented back.

We osculated passionately as my member began to throb for release and her hot and slick muscles tightened. We groaned torridly and gasped heavily as she milked a little faster, clasping our hands and keeping our eyes shut, until we both orgasmed.

"BLAZIKEN!", Hibana screamed with her head tilted back while I yelled "FUCK YEAH!", with my head pushed back against the pillow as she gushed her scorching juice on our crotches and I popped my warm seed inside her, sending us over the edge from our volcanic eruptions.

* * *

Hibana and I took deep breaths as we unwound amidst the afterglow. The flames around her wrists and ankles faded away gradually. Thanks to the A/C, our bodies returned to their normal temperatures.

As Hibana affectionately hugged me, I whispered, "Aishiteru Hibana… You are the most amazing Pokémon… in the whole world… I'll take good care of you… No matter what happens…".

She smiled at me and whispered back, "Aishiteru mo Clay… I will always be by your side… to comfort you through all the pain… and gently kiss your fears away… forever and ever…".

After I kissed her beak, she turned off the lights and I wrapped us with a blanket. We bid goodnight to one another and went to sleep in an intimate snuggle.

The Pokémon that I've always wanted is finally here. Aside from being a fire and fighting type, what I find interesting about Hibana is that she can build her confidence to reveal her deepest desires to me. Thanks to her unorthodox action, I was brave enough to share my true feelings with her. My Blaziken and I got lucky tonight and we can't wait to do it again in the next days to come.

* * *

**End of Chapter 1**


	2. Enjoying Life Like No Other

_Hello everyone! First of all, I would like to thank the readers who faved, followed, and reviewed my fic, I really appreciate that you enjoyed reading my story. Second, I apologize for not updating this fic as I had suffered a long-term writer's block. So much ideas have mixed up in my head and I feel overwhelmed that I didn't know if I can continue this story. I originally wrote this as a oneshot, now I'm back on track and decided to make another chapter. Here it is!_

_Blaziken belongs to Pok__é__mon and Nintendo. __References of songs belong to their respective artists._

__WARNING: This chapter is a lemon. Read at your own risk.__

**"Enjoying Life Like No Other"**

"Clay… Clay… Wake up, my lovely Trainer… Rise and shine…", a female voice purred.

I was still asleep and felt something poking my face. As I opened my eyes, it was Hibana, already awake, nuzzling my cheek with her beak.

"Oh good morning, Hibana", I greeted her as I slowly got up and yawned whilst covering my mouth.

"Good morning, Clay", she greeted back and looked at me with a lovely smile.

"How's your sleep?", she asked.

"It was very peaceful. I feel so cosy sleeping beside you. Last night was fun, wasn't it?", I replied.

The beautiful Blaziken giggled and said, "Indeed, it was amazing. Let's do it on a nightly basis".

I consented, "Anything for you, sweetheart", and kissed her beak.

We both blushed from our romantic evening and I noticed that her body went back to normal.

I smiled and enquired her, "What would you like to eat for breakfast?".

"Anything that quenches my hunger", Hibana answered.

I gave her a thumbs up and she helped me fold the blanket and fix our bed. I opened the wardrobe to put on my clothes and we went to the kitchen as she sat down on a chair and watched me make breakfast.

I took some utensils from the cupboard, and a box of pancake mix, an egg, a small tub of butter, and a carton of milk from the fridge. I mixed all the ingredients in a large bowl with a whisk until it became a smooth batter. I placed the pan on the stove and set the heat to a medium level. I used the knife to slice a little amount of butter and put it on the pan, waiting for it to melt completely. I scooped the pancake batter from the bowl with a ladle and onto the pan.

After 2 minutes, I grabbed a spatula and carefully flipped the pancake over. I prepared the plates, mats, forks, and knives on the table, as well as mugs with lukewarm water. I made a total of 6 pancakes and put 3 on each plate. I got a bottle of maple syrup from the counter and placed it on the table.

"My, these smell delicious!", Hibana delightfully said.

"I'm absolutely sure that you'll love these. They're the classic", I said as I sat on another chair.

"Itadakimasu!", we both exclaimed and started eating the pancakes.

"Mmm! These taste pretty good", she praised.

"I added milk instead of water so it has a more creamy taste", I told her. She thanked me for the exquisite breakfast and I acknowledged her gratitude by nodding at her.

"What kinds of food do you enjoy eating?", I asked her.

"Well, I like eating fruits, mostly apples, bananas, and strawberries. Even yogurt, it's healthier than ice cream", Hibana replied.

"How about you?", she enquired.

"I like fruits and yogurt too. I also eat vegetables, mostly lettuce, carrots, and zucchinis, especially when they're in a salad", I answered.

"That's interesting to hear. It's good that you and I have one thing in common; eating healthy foods", she claimed.

"Well, you're in luck. There are lots of fruits and yogurt in the fridge. I bought them at the grocery store yesterday before you came out of your Poké Ball", I articulated.

"That's so thoughtful of you. I'm very fortunate to have you as my Trainer", Hibana touchingly said.

"And I'm joyful to have you as my Pokémon", I admitted.

After eating the pancakes and drinking water from our mugs, we washed the utensils and dishes in the sink and I put the butter and milk back in the fridge.

* * *

We went to our bedroom and I gave Hibana a yellow towel for her to take a shower. She reminded me that my towel and her Poké Ball are on the floor before entering the bathroom. I picked them up, respectively putting them on the bed and in the drawer. I opened my notebook to search for new music and played some tunes in my play-list. Minutes later, Hibana got out, drying her feathers and furry body with her towel so I went in to cleanse myself.

She listened to the songs, Child by LIGHTS and Shine by Years &amp; Years, and seemed to enjoy it. She browsed other songs and played danceable songs, No Pressure by Little Boots and Those Girls by Karen Harding. I was done with my shower and saw Hibana enjoying the music.

"You have a really awesome taste in music", she said whilst moving her head to the rhythm.

"They actually sound way better and more emotional. Underrated artists have more diverse and creative talent than the ones who make mainstream shit that is heard on the radio and telly over and over again", I explained to her.

"What makes you say that?", she curiously asked.

"Well, some artists gained success for their catchy hit songs when in fact their compositions are so goddamn annoying and terrible that they're criticized for their lyrical content. I'm a hipster so I prefer listening to indie rock, folk, electronic, and alternative pop. These genres have expressive lyrics that don't need choruses, as well as not needing to top the charts. Additionally, I listen to a lot of J-Pop", I further stated.

I showed her a few websites that lists some of the worst songs of 2014 and let her take a few listens to them.

"Ugh, you're right! No wonder they sound so horrible. Talk about no integrity at all", Hibana agreed to my opinion.

"I told you so. As much as possible, let's stay away from overrated crappy garbage. Anyway, enough about that. Let's just listen to what real music sounds like", I said as I proceeded to play other songs.

"Let's go out for lunch later", she requested.

"Alright! There's a ramen restaurant nearby. We'll just walk our way there", I accepted.

"Splendid! I can't wait!", she excitingly claimed.

I checked the time on my tablet and it was 10:05 in the morning, so we passed the time by watching a western comedy film in a DVD player. Afterwards, I changed my clothes, wore my socks and trainers, and put my wallet and tablet in my handbag. I took the keys from the drawer and we got out as I locked the door. We went down the stairs and as we exited the flat, we turned right and began strolling. The streets of Tokyo were full of busily driving cars and people walking along the pavement, with each of their Pokémon accompanying them.

* * *

We stopped as the pedestrian light was red and waited for the vehicles until the traffic light changed to yellow and then red. The pedestrian light changed to green, so we crossed the street and turned right. A few steps left and we made it to the ramen restaurant.

"Table for 2, please", I told the waitress as she led us to our desired table and we sat down to take a look at the menu.

"Which one would you like, Hibana?", I asked her.

"Hmmm… I think I'll have the beef ramen in tomato soup", she said.

"Oh, I never tried that before. I'll have that one as well", I said.

I called the waitress and ordered the ramen we chose, as well as 2 glasses of red iced tea. Whilst waiting, Hibana suggested, "Once we're done eating, let's continue our training at the park". I agreed by giving her an okay sign.

When our food arrived, we took a sip of the soup, and it turned out to be delectable. We used the chopsticks provided on our table to eat the noodles and vegetable toppings. After finishing our ramen and iced tea, I paid the bill, and we left the restaurant, walking straight ahead to where the park is located. We arrived there for 10 minutes and we started our training by showing some of our cool moves.

* * *

Flames ignited from Hibana's wrists, preparing herself for a fight while I clenched my fists, getting ready as well. She was about to deliver an uppercut until I blocked it with my hands. I counteracted by grabbing her arm and threw her to the grassy ground.

She grunted and said, "Your moves are quite good, but not good enough!". I laid my hand in front to help her get up, but she grabbed it and tackled me on the ground with a headlock.

"You can't beat me! I am stronger than you!", Hibana confidently said whilst restraining me with the grappling hold.

"That's what you think!", I exclaimed as I broke free from her clutches and toppled her whilst continuing our training.

Hibana still got the upper hand by pinning me down and subduing my wrists with her hands. I struggled again but I didn't have enough energy to fight back.

"There's no use resisting, dear Clay. Once this battle is over, victory shall be mine!", she said with fierce determination whilst tightening her grip.

"Ow, okay, okay! You win! But before you let me go, can you please come a little closer?", I surrendered and asked her.

"What is it, my beloved Trainer?", she said as she moved her face near to mine.

Without her knowing, I gave her a kiss, locking my lips with her beak. Her eyes widened with surprise until she closed them and accepted the affectionate gesture, setting my hands free and wrapping her arms around me to prolong the kiss. I concluded it, leaving a thin connection of saliva between our mouths.

"That reward is for a job well done. Your competitive spirit definitely blew me away", I confessed to her.

She beamed at me, softly brushing my short black hair, and laid down beside me to watch the clouds up in the sky.

"I'm glad I get to spend time with you, Hibana", I told her.

"Me too, Clay. Life has never been so fantastic", she said.

When I looked up, I pointed my finger as I saw 3 clouds that shaped like Garchomp, Milotic, and Greninja. Hibana pointed hers as she saw another 3 that shaped like Froslass, Lugia, and Aurorus. When a cloud shaped like Goodra appeared, we both pointed our fingers up in unison. We looked at each other and laughed as we spotted the same cloud.

"I should have given you the chance to beat me. I'm so sorry for being too rough on you", she apologized.

"No worries. You're the strongest Pokémon I've ever known. I guess that kiss must have calmed your nerves", I replied.

We held hands as we continued watching the clouds. We even noticed cherry blossoms flowing in the wind. We caught some and observed the beauty of each and every pink petal. We told one another how elegant spring is with the blooming of the ethereal flowers, as well as winter being our favourite season. Then we let them fly away which made our day more glorious than ever.

* * *

I took the tablet from my handbag to check the time, it was 2:15 in the afternoon.

"Hibana, let's go home. I want to show you something", I told her.

"Sure!", she replied as we both got up.

She carried me and used her super jumping ability to go back to my flat. Once we got back, I put my handbag in the wardrobe and opened my notebook to play the music video for the song Christine by Christine and the Queens. I showed Hibana the dance moves I learned from the video and she was impressed by my incredible talent.

I wanted her to try it out so I let her watch it first before learning the steps. When she played it again and showed me her moves, I was astonished that she got all the steps after watching it only once.

"Oh my god! You just killed the dance floor!", I exclaimed.

"I think you killed it as well!", Hibana gleefully said.

Next, I played the music video for No Enemiesz by Kiesza and danced along with it. My moves were a bit rusty as some of the steps were difficult to learn. Without a doubt, Hibana's dancing skills were exceptional that I played it again for us to dance together.

Lastly, I played the songs, Complètement Fou by YELLE, Rumour Mill by Rudimental ft. Anne-Marie &amp; Will Heard, Perfect Crush by tyDi ft. Kerli, and White Light by Shura, and we performed freestyle moves, no learning of the steps whatsoever. We had so much fun dancing until we became exhausted and reclined on the bed. Then I played indie chill-out songs, Angels (Above Me) by Say Lou Lou, Chasing Kites by iamamiwhoami, Superstar by BROODS, Beggin For Thread by BANKS, Falling by Kate Havnevik, and Falling Short by Låpsley.

"Wow! Not only you're a great fighter, but you're also an outstanding dancer. You're one hell of a kind, Hibana", I admiringly said.

"Thanks! Your talent inspired me to be what I've always wanted to become. I couldn't have done it without you, Clay", she gladly claimed.

We couldn't help but stare at one another, moving in closer for a warm snuggle.

* * *

"I want to share this moment with you… and make it last forever… My love for you… is like a fire… that burns brightly in the dark…", I lovingly said.

She chuckled and uttered, "My one and only Clay…, you're adorable… and wonderful…".

After our 30-minute nap, we felt re-energized, stretching our limbs to get rid of all the pain left within us. I changed my clothes again, took off my footwear, and we watched 2 films in a DVD player; an animated musical and an apocalyptic action horror. We spent 4 hours watching both films, which freaked us out as we didn't let go of each other because watching it with no one else around is fucking scary as fuck.

It was 8 in the evening, I turned on the lights, we went to the kitchen, and Hibana sat down while I sliced the fruits from the fridge and prepared 2 teaspoons, one for each of us to eat our yogurt. I put the fruits and yogurt on the table and sat down and we started eating our supper.

"As much as I dislike watching those films, I'm glad I wasn't alone", Hibana disappointingly expressed.

"Sorry about that. Maybe I can cheer you up by playing some upbeat tunes in my notebook. A party just for you and me", I offered.

"I'd love that very much", she concurred.

We ate all of the food, washed the utensils in the sink, and I played the songs that fall on the genres of dance, house, synthpop, and trance. I adjusted the volume, making sure not to disturb the neighbours. Hibana and I grooved along as time went by.

* * *

It was 11:20 in the evening and all of the songs have finished playing. I opened the door to the bathroom and brushed my teeth. Afterwards, Hibana entered and asked if she can join in to take a shower together. I let her in and left the door open. She was in the bathtub getting excited as I removed my clothes in front of her. Hibana smirked and stared at my naked body, seductively licking her beak as she was eager to make passionate love with me.

As I got in the bathtub, I twisted the shower knob clockwise, took the shower head, and sprayed myself all over. I gave it to Hibana and she sprayed herself as well. She grabbed a bottle of shampoo, poured a sufficient amount on her hand, and gently massaged my scalp for a couple of minutes. She used the shower head to rinse my hair and I returned the favour by lathering her long ivory hair with more shampoo, rinsing it right after. I grabbed a bottle of body wash, poured a generous quantity on a bath puff, and scrubbed it until a rich bubbly foam has formed.

I rubbed her back with the soapy puff and she moaned as it soothed her skin. I worked the soap on her shoulders, arms, legs, thighs, arse, tail, hips, crotch, and stomach. When I reached her chest, I felt her breasts already grown, letting me know that her body has transformed due to her state of arousal. After I fondled her breasts, Hibana turned around and blushed whilst smiling at me as she took her turn to wash me.

She applied more body wash on the puff and did the same. As I expected, she placed her hands on my chest, flicking and twirling my buds with her fingers. I blushed and moaned from her enticing stimulation as I felt my manhood rising and getting harder. We knelt with our legs apart and I put my arms behind Hibana as she lowered her right hand to give me a sensual handjob. I panted as my erection throbbed from her pleasurable strokes until she kissed me whilst continuing with her lovable caress.

I put back the shower head, turned around to look at her muscular figure, and she struck a suggestive pose with her left hand on her hip and her right hand behind her head. I trailed my hands on her abs, mounds, and biceps and we cuddled while the water washed the soap away from our saturated bodies. Hibana nuzzled my shoulder and groaned as she felt her slit being prodded by my shaft.

I twisted the knob anticlockwise and we dried ourselves with our own towels. We got out of the bathroom and hanged each towel on coat hangers. When we approached to our bed, she laid me down and began smooching my flat midriff and chest. We snogged amorously and Hibana shifted her lower body as my tool was now inside her spicy secret garden.

She pleasured me with her pompoir skills and licked my neck as I groaned and panted with love and lust from her gentle dominance. I moved my head from left to right as her flames produced an aphrodisiac scent that smelled exactly like her attractive pheromones, feeling hot everywhere from our fiery mattress dance. She placed her hands on the back of my head while I placed mine on her arse as we made eye contact and grinned at one another.

"Have I ever told you… that your eyes are enchanting… when you and I make love…?", I blissfully complimented.

"Whenever I see you… wear that charming smile… it just makes me even naughtier… and want to love you harder…", she complimented back.

We osculated once again, slithering and touching our tongues as we moaned libidinously for more. Her walls secreted clear nectar from all the squeezing and twisting as my flute pulsated at a spontaneous rate. Hibana and I clutched the pillow, gasping provocatively and groaning loudly with our eyes tightly shut, until we arrived at our mind-blowing orgasm.

"BLAZIKEN!", we both roared as she squirted her piquant liquor on our nether regions and I spurted my thick hot seed within her. We let out sighs of satisfaction as her flames disappeared and the A/C cooled us down.

* * *

I whispered to her whilst shedding a single tear, "I love you, Hibana… with all my heart and soul… Thank you… for another sentimental night…".

She wiped my tear away and whispered back, "I love you too, Clay… Thank you too… for making this day… meaningful and worthwhile…".

I turned off the lights and we shared a goodnight kiss. Hibana wrapped our nude forms with a blanket and we drifted off in a tender embrace.

Today was the best day that's ever happened to us. I got to spend time with my alluring Blaziken and shared my interests and remarkable talent with her. Our feelings of true love have deepened within our relationship. I will treasure this precious moment… forever and ever…

* * *

**End of Chapter 2**

_The cloud cameos of Garchomp, Milotic, Greninja, Froslass, Lugia, Aurorus, and Goodra, all belong to Pokémon and Nintendo._


	3. Heating Up The Chilly Spare Time

_Hello again everyone! It's been such a really long time since I posted chapter 2 way back in April 2015. I ran out of ideas so I ended it abruptly because I didn't want to risk on having a redundant storyline. Now that I'm back, __I've decided that I'm going to continue writing this story.__ I have the sufficient amount of ideas for this chapter and it's all about hot springs and bondage. Enjoy!_

_This chapter is actually inspired by the Valentine's Day special and anniversary chapters from Flames of Heart II: Special Edition by a good friend of mine, Master DA, so make sure to check out his hot and lovely story._

_Blaziken belongs to Pok__é__mon and Nintendo. __References of songs belong to their respective artists._

_WARNING: This chapter is a lemon. Read at your own risk._

**"Heating Up The Chilly Spare Time"**

7 months have passed since the start of my relationship with the wonderful Pokémon, Hibana the Blaziken. Both of us got amazing jobs, I'm an online home-based calligrapher and she's an instructor at a gym located across my flat. Fortunately, both of our schedules are manageable, 9:00am to 12:00pm and 1:00pm to 4:00pm. We have 6 hours of work so we had plenty of time to see and love each other. Hibana usually takes her break in my flat to eat lunch with me and talk about how our work has been, as well as sharing interesting stories.

It was a cold Friday at 2:00pm, but it wasn't snowing. I was sitting on the desk, working on my art on a piece of white bond paper. On my desk, I have 12 colored brush pens and my tablet. I used a blue brush pen to write a meaningful quote that I got from a cartoon that is my absolute favourite. Then I took another piece of paper and used a red one to write a captivating lyric of a song from the same cartoon. Finally, I took a third piece and used all the colors to write the names of the characters that have made appearances on the show.

I also worked on another style of art called shodou, also known as Japanese calligraphy. I did mostly hiragana and katakana characters as they're easy to read. Once I was done, I put my signature on each of them at the bottom. I took pictures of them with my tablet and posted them on an artsy website where I'm a member. I've gained a lot of friends from different countries who adored my masterpieces and I permitted them to share my art on different websites and various platforms of social media as long as they credit me.

An hour has passed and then I heard knocking on the window. As I turned my head to the right, it was Hibana. I stood up, opened the window, and she entered as we greeted and hugged each other.

"Hey Clay! How's your day been?", Hibana asked.

"It was enjoyable as usual. I get to write so many quotes. How about you?", I said.

"Fantastic as always! I helped a lot of people with lifting weights and using various gym equipment, as well as giving advice about staying fit and healthy", she replied.

"Glad to hear that. Let's relax on the bed, shall we?", I said as we approached our bed and lied down.

I opened my notebook to check my e-mail and new songs to listen to. Then we shared an engaging conversation, including funny and awkward moments that happened during work. I even showed her my calligraphic art in the artsy website. She found it beautiful and impressive.

"Umm Hibana. Remember when I said that we should go to an onsen someday while we made love for the first time?", I remarked.

"Why yes I have. That was one amazing compliment. What about it?", she said.

"Well, what would you say that we should go to one tonight? It's already the weekend, so we might as well take our minds off", I offered.

"Of course! That would be the most delightful experience ever", she gladly accepted.

I chuckled and said, "Wonderful! I guarantee you that it's going to be the best".

I searched for a private onsen within the Tokyo area where it offers mixed bathing. Once I found one, I used a map app in my tablet to locate this onsen. It's surprisingly located just next to the park where Hibana and I had our battle training. I browsed the website for the onsen to find the contact number. I instructed Hibana to call the number to make a reservation for two. Hibana used her smartphone to call the number.

"Konnichiwa! Thank you for calling. How can I help you?", the receptionist answered.

"Yes, konnichiwa! I would like to make a reservation, please. Private indoor onsen for two, 7:00pm", Hibana requested.

"Excellent choice! Your reservation is accepted. The private onsen is guaranteed to be the best experience, especially for romantic couples. Arigatou gozaimasu!", the receptionist said.

"I'm sure it will be. Arigatou!", Hibana greeted back and ended the call.

"I'm so stoked for a warm evening in this cool weekend with you", I said with a genuine smile.

"So do I. Can't wait for a mild relaxation. My treat", she said whilst moving closer to me.

She cuddled me and then we shared a kiss, swirling our tongues around whilst enjoying the taste of each other's mouths. She ended the kiss as I got out of bed to get my tablet from the desk and searched for songs to play. We had a dance-off whilst playing the songs, Chemical by Jack Garratt, Hourglass by Disclosure ft. LION BABE, All I Need by Syron, Fight For Love by Kwabs, How Deep Is Your Love by Calvin Harris &amp; DISCIPLΞS ft. Ina Wroldsen, The Sound by The 1975, A Love Song by Ladyhawke, Leaves by Crvvcks ft. Javeon, Last by Cyril Hahn ft. Joel Ford, and Heading Home by Gryffin ft. Josef Salvat. Afterwards, we watched lots of videos such as music videos, reaction videos, food testing videos, video game commentaries, vlogs, conspiracy theories, urban legends, and sneak peeks of new episodes of our favourite shows.

"Ugh, this hiatus is killing me! After 5 new episodes in one week, it goes back to a break between 1 and 3 months. Those melancholic moments really hit right in the feels that I couldn't help but cry about it", I argued.

"I know right, I can't stand it! We need to know what's going to happen next. The creator put a lot of thought and effort into that show. She really knows how to mess with people's emotions", Hibana articulated.

"Oh well, there are new episodes of other shows that we will look forward to", I said.

"Yeah, I guess you're right", Hibana agreed.

* * *

As I checked the time on my tablet, it's 6:45pm. We got out of bed, I shut down my notebook, and changed my clothes. We brought our handbags and we went outside the window. Hibana carried me as she jumped out of the balcony and went on our way to the onsen. Once we arrived there, we got in and the receptionist in a kimono outfit greeted us whilst bowing her head. We bowed back and told her about our reservation. The receptionist said that our bath is ready and instructed us that all clothes must be taken off before going to the hot spring. She guided us to the changing room located at the left and the washing room just next to the former and pointed the private onsen room located at the back of the bathhouse.

We went in to the changing room as I took all my clothes off, placing them and our handbags on a basket. I covered my crotch with a small towel while Hibana wrapped a towel around her body and we entered next to the washing room. We rinsed our bodies thoroughly with the provided shower heads. Afterwards, we walked straight to our private onsen room and as we opened the door, our eyes widened as we were astonished by the enchanting beauty of the hot spring. It consisted of a large pool of water, stylish stone flooring, wooden panel walls, a bowl of fresh pink rose petals, floating steam, and decorative red and yellow lights to enhance the mood.

"Do you want to go first?", I asked Hibana whilst looking around.

"I'd love to", she replied as she sensually took off the towel and stepped in to the pool.

She sighed with content and exclaimed, "Come right in, Clay! The water's fine".

I uncovered my crotch as I took careful steps on the water until I emerged myself in the warm pool. I sighed as well, swimming slowly to explore more of the gorgeous indoor onsen. Hibana scooped a heaping handful of petals from the bowl and let them float on the water.

"Mmm, this is just like our very first lovemaking session", she blissfully recalled.

I smirked whilst raising an eyebrow and suggested, "How about we do it right now?".

She giggled, licking her beak, and replied, "I thought you'd never ask".

We swam towards each other and embraced whilst looking into one another's admirable eyes. Then we shared a soft kiss with our eyes closed, just like what we did this afternoon. Now in her athletic feminine form, Hibana opened her chest feathers to reveal her breasts. I blushed as I stared directly at it until I leaned forward to suck her left nipple. She blushed and moaned as it felt good and she groped her other mound and twirled her nipple to heighten the pleasure.

I grew a hard-on whilst suckling continuously and then I reached my hand to her flower, tickling her pearl and fingering her intimate spot. Hibana gave a loud moan at the feeling of my fingers inside her. I sucked harder and harder until I felt something creamy, fruity, and spicy secreting from her nipple. It was her milk, it tasted like apple and cinnamon, 2 flavours combined together to make a delectable and satisfying dessert. I made sure that I drank all of it, not wanting to leave a leakage or a drop on the water.

I stopped penetrating her digitally, letting her take the turn to entice me. She licked and smooched my right bud while I slowly pinched my left and gently stroke her silky hair. Hibana reached down and groped my rod as it throbbed spontaneously. She began massaging it as I moaned and panted from the indulgent moment shared between us. She also fondled my plums whilst orally playing my nipples with her incredible beak. After minutes passed by, she halted and we embraced once again as I nuzzled her feathery neck. Hibana closed her eyes and smiled whilst caressing my back. We decided not to orgasm here because we didn't want to leave an embarrassing mess in a public place.

We spent 2 hours enjoying the hot springs with occasional napping. We cleansed ourselves one last time before going out of the pool. The steam acted as an exfoliant, leaving my skin smooth and moisturised and Hibana's fur and feathers soft and supple. She dried herself with a towel but noticed that the small towel to cover my crotch wasn't enough, so she handed it over to me so that I could dry myself. We went to the changing room to put my clothes back on and retrieve our handbags from the basket. We went to the reception desk and Hibana paid for the private room. The receptionist bowed her head, thanking us for enjoying the onsen and telling us to come again. We bowed back, thanking her as well. As we exited the bathhouse, Hibana carried me and went to her usual jumping spree to make our way home.

* * *

We put our handbags on the desk, removed all my clothes, and dumped them in a laundry basket. Hibana seemed to be laid-back at seeing me nude since she was still in her muscular form. I opened the fridge to get lettuce, carrots, pineapple bits, and strawberry and mango yogurt. I placed 2 plates and 2 forks on a table and washed the vegetables thoroughly in the sink. Hibana helped me by cutting the lettuce with a knife and shredding the carrots with a peeler while I drained the pineapple bits with a strainer. We put a good amount of each food on our plates and a light drizzle of yogurt on top, strawberry for Hibana and mango for me. Together, we made our own version of a healthy and yummy salad.

We sat down and started digging in. We absolutely loved the taste of it, just the right amount of sweetness from the pineapple and the tartness of the yogurt that blends well with the slight bitterness of the lettuce and carrot. We finished our salad after 30 minutes and we washed all the utensils in the sink. We went to the bathroom for me to brush my teeth and for Hibana to rinse her beak with mouthwash. I turned on the A/C and got something from the drawer. I showed the blindfold to Hibana which made her wonder about it. As I wore it around my head and placed it on my forehead, I gave her an idea on what we're going to do.

"Clay, you are definitely speaking my language", Hibana said with a smirk whilst seductively looking at me.

"Fuck yeah I am. I wanted to try something different for me and you. I just adore the way you dominate me", I admitted and chuckled.

"I'm way ahead of you", she answered as she laid me down gently on bed.

* * *

I opened my notebook to play sexy R&amp;B songs, Bad Blood by NAO, Deep by JONES, Worry Bout Us (Machinedrum Edit) by Rosie Lowe, Woman by HONNE, and Possession by Ginny Blackmore. She grabbed a towel from a coat hanger and I put my arms above my head. She placed the blindfold over my eyes and tied my wrists with the towel, ensuring that it was nicely tight. I fully trusted her of what she was about to do to me so I might as well enjoy her show. She moved closer to osculate me passionately and lick my neck. I felt her hands trailing over my arms and she started massaging my chest until I felt something warm and slick from her touches.

"In case you're wondering why your body is warmer all of a sudden, the glands that produce flames around my wrists also produce a special liquid that acts as rubbing oil. Sit back, relax, and I'll get you oiled up in no time", she flirtatiously explained.

I grinned as I relished the warmth she was giving to me. Then she worked on my midriff, thighs, legs, and feet. She raised my legs to massage my arse and put them down to finally oil my crotch. As she stimulated my manhood and sac, I moaned as I got a hard-on once again. She rubbed them tenderly whilst fellating me, gradually licking the tip and smooching and sucking the shaft. I breathed in and out deeply whilst enjoying her luscious strokes. After several minutes, my legs twitched as I felt the need to release. I groaned a couple of times until she ceased.

"Not just yet, my precious and adorable Clay", she remarked as she crawled on top of me and sat on my face.

I smelled something sweet and musky until she shifted closer and placed her flower on my mouth. I touched her button with my tongue, licked her outer lips, and made way into her walls. I heard Hibana's moans and groans as she felt euphoria from the oral gratification I was giving to her. After a few minutes, she crawled down and started moving her hips in an erogenous manner, grinding her petals against my erection.

"You've done well, dearest Trainer. Now is the time for the most phenomenal sensation ever", she amorously said as she inserted my popsicle into her hot and moist tunnel of love.

She wrapped her arms around me and proceeded to snog me and lick my neck once again whilst squeezing my stiff tool with her firm and soaked garden muscles. I panted and cried libidinously as she exhibited her wondrous role in this alluring performance.

"That's it, Clay! Keep on moaning! Your voice is music to my ears and it's oh so soothing. I will moan for you and together, we can make a lovely duet", Hibana ardently expressed as she licked my ear.

"Oh yes... Hibana! Please... don't stop...! I'm... almost there... AAH!", I uttered as I breathed rapidly with my tongue out.

I felt her yoni tighten around my lingam as she continued rippling her walls rhythmically. I clasped my fists, inadvertently flexing my biceps, while Hibana kissed me deeply and grasped my hair, clenching her muscles, as we both reached our ecstatic climax.

"UUUUUHHHHH!", we yelped as we ejected our creamy love fluids like intense geysers.

* * *

We panted as I felt Hibana still on top of me, placing her hands on my chest to take deep breaths, calming our bodies down. Seconds later, she untied my wrists and removed the blindfold. As I opened my eyes, I saw her satisfyingly smiling at me. The songs finished playing so I shut down my notebook. She rolled over to the right side of the bed and covered our birthday suits with a blanket as I rested my head on her chest.

"Thank you so much, Hibana. You have no idea how much I enjoyed your erotically romantic entertainment", I rapturously confessed.

"Anything for you, Clay. But I've been meaning to ask you. Why do you always prefer me being on top of you?", she curiously asked whilst gently brushing my hair.

"I wanted to make us feel special, in a way that we get to share our connection equally. You see, I've watched a lot of scenes from films where a man is always on top of a woman while they make love. It's always that position and it's pretty cliché and biased as it is approximate to men being more superior than women, which is so sexist. I feel like if it's the other way round, being dominated by a female gives a depiction that women are headstrong and are capable of anything too", I justified.

"Wow, I never thought of it that way. I've sensed a great aura within you after getting to know you better", Hibana admitted as she was emotionally moved, shedding a couple of tears by my words of empowerment.

"So did I, my badass fighting, awesome dancing, and great lovemaking avian partner. I savour the scent of your pheromones each time our worlds unite. Indeed, you have a beautifully orgasmic aura", I softheartedly complimented.

She giggled as she stroked my cheek and we looked at one another. I placed my hand on her right breast, mildly caressing her nipple. I told her a story of a film based on a book about an abusive relationship between a possessive billionaire and an innocent college graduate. I further told her that the billionaire is a stalker/control freak who manipulates the graduate in getting his own desires, even to the point of forcing to have sex with her, when she clearly says, "No!". I told her the cliffhanger when the graduate was disgusted and upset after the billionaire whipped her arse with a belt 6 times that she broke up with him due to having no romance in their relationship.

"My goodness, that's terrible! I would never go into a relationship like that. Such a bloated asshole!", Hibana stated with concern and contempt.

"Neither will I. Many people who watched the film after reading the book enjoy their relationship, they just didn't dive deeper on what the actual message is about. The writer illustrated BDSM very inaccurately. Her books are so poorly written, I would never buy them. Anyway, I hope I didn't ruin the plot for you", I disappointingly said.

"It's alright. I enjoy watching and listening to spoilers. Not all things should be taken seriously", she answered.

"You and I have such a lot in common. Goodnight, firebird. Aishiteru", I greeted.

"Peaceful dreams, sweetheart. Aishiteru mo", she greeted back as we kissed and went to sleep in a warm and affectionate cuddle.

What an amazing day it has been. Going to the onsen is a great way to mellow out from the busy and hectic life. It's actually way better than going to wild and loud parties and karaoke bars where people have too much fun by getting high and wasted on drugs and booze. We also get to explore one another's desires and we had the most fiery blast ever. I can't wait for more adventures with Hibana, my lifelong companion and charming Blaziken.

* * *

**End of Chapter 3**

_I also have a DeviantArt account where you can check out my calligraphic art, including one dream journal. __My account name in DA is the same as here in FFN. __I have faved lots of sketches, coloured drawings, doodles, etc. of __Pok__émon, __NiGHTS: Journey of Dreams, and Steven Universe__. Don't forget to fave, follow, and review if you like this fan fiction. I'll see you all in the next chapter! Till then. - stanley578_


	4. Hanging Out With A New Friend

_And I'm back with another chapter! This marks the debut of new characters of different __Pok__émon __species, along with this new character who's going to befriend Clay and Hibana and share her kinky secrets with them. Will it turn out great? Read along as you find out. Enjoy!_

_Blaziken and the new characters belong to Pok__émon and Nintendo. Shoutout to a good friend of mine, Solid G3 Legend for contributing his ideas in this chapter. Thank you very much SG3L!_

_WARNING: This chapter is a lemon. Read at your own risk._

**"Hanging Out With A New Friend"**

It was a Saturday morning at 8:25am. Hibana and I were in the kitchen, eating French toast with maple syrup for breakfast. After minutes of eating and washing the dishes, Hibana suddenly had an idea.

"Clay, do you want to visit the gym? You haven't been working out lately", she asked with a bit of concern in her tone.

"Why yes. I actually need to find time to exercise and burn a lot of calories. I don't think it's healthy to sit all day, even though I'm not gaining weight and all", I accepted.

"Great! I'm excited that you'll get to meet a few of my colleagues. Plus, I've been frequently seeing this beautiful Pokemorph working out there. She's a good friend of mine and she wants to meet you", Hibana offered.

"That's interesting. I look forward to that", I said.

Hibana and I went to the bathroom to gargle her beak and brush my teeth. Afterwards, I opened the wardrobe to change my clothes. Hibana wore a headband, wristbands, and her I.D. around her neck while I wore a red T-shirt, black shorts, white socks, and cadet blue trainers.

I checked my e-mail in my notebook while she checked her messages in her smartphone. I put all my personal belongings in my handbag and stretched my arms and legs to properly exert my energy in physical fitness. As the clock struck 9:55am, Hibana carried me as she jumped out of the balcony and we crossed the street, making our way to the gym.

* * *

As we entered, 2 receptionists greeted us whilst bowing their heads. Hibana introduced me to Liam the Glaceon and Faline the Sylveon. I bowed back to them, saying "Hajimemashite, Clay desu. Douzo yoroshiku."

I wrote my name in the guest list provided on the desk, as well as the time I got in and my signature. Then an athletic Garchomp with an aqua green tank top and dark blue sweatshorts approached us and gave Hibana a high-five. Hibana acquainted me to Saori, the gym manager.

"Nice to meet you, Saori-san", I said whilst shaking her hand.

"The pleasure is all mine. I've heard so much about you from Hibana and I must say, you're a very fortunate person to be with her", she replied while she shook mine.

"We had so much fun spending our wonderful time together. I'm very thankful for our heartwarming companionship", I stated with a reassuring smile.

"Glad to hear it, kid. Well, feel free to tour the gym and use any of the equipment provided. I'll see you around!", she said whilst strolling away as we waved to her.

"Wow, amazing! This is one big establishment you got here", I said whilst walking along with Hibana.

She chuckled and said, "Yup! We have a lot of instructors with different specializations. Come on, I'll introduce you to a few of them".

As we reached the first room, we saw an hourglass-figured Lugia with a magenta tank top and black yoga pants, performing various poses from one to another in a gracefully slow manner in front of the participants.

"That is Enya. She is our yoga instructor. Her stretches are helpful in combating stress and depression and in finding one's inner peace", she explained.

We continued walking along and as we reached another room, we saw a slim Greninja with a black belt around her waist, performing outstanding kicks and punches in front of the class. Surprisingly though, she didn't have a tongue wrapped around her neck.

"That is Cara. She is our martial arts instructor. She specializes in a combination of Mizongyi, Hung Ga, and karate. She has a fierce determination and agile abilities that should never ever be underestimated", she articulated.

We walked around the area and as we reached the boxing ring, we saw a Scizor holding 2 punch shields with his claws while a human is punching each of it with boxing gloves.

"That is Xinku. He is our boxing instructor. He specializes in a French combat sport called savate which is a combination of traditional boxing and graceful kicking techniques", she emphasized.

"Nice! You must have made a lot of friends here"

"Well, a few of them I consider as good friends. I don't hang around with huge egoists so I make sure to stay away from them. If they ever do something fishy or unforgivable, I'll give them an ass-whooping they deserve"

"That's one awesome attribute, Hibana. Women indeed are strong-willed and independent"

"Most of the time, we report serious incidents such as brawls, physical violence, harassments, and/or molestations to Saori. She does not tolerate these kinds of shit and she has a temper that no one wants to mess with. The result is termination of membership and being banned from the gym for life"

"That's pretty heavy. No way I'm going to meet assholes like that. Do you work out here aside from coaching?"

"Of course! In my spare time, I frequently do punches and kicks with the punching bag near Crimson's boxing ring. What kind of exercise do you usually do?"

"I mostly do leg workouts such as cycling and treadmill, but mostly cycling as it's more effective in burning more calories than treadmill"

"I see. Well, lucky for you, there's a section full of cycling machines that are just near the treadmills", she said whilst pointing to the left.

"And over there is where you can do crunches and weights", she added whilst pointing to the center that has mats and different sizes of dumbbells.

"Plus if you feel thirsty and need refreshments, you can buy beverages from a vending machine near the changing rooms", she concluded whilst pointing to the right.

As we strolled to the cycling section, we saw a slender and fit shiny Milotic who is 2 inches taller than Hibana, wearing a pink tank top, pink shorts, and maroon trainers, and approaching one of the cycling machines.

"Oh, it's Mizuki! Hi, how are you?", Hibana surprisingly greeted.

"Hibana, it's you! I'm good, how have you been doing?", Mizuki happily greeted back as they shared a friendly hug.

"I'm doing great. By the way, this is Clay, my human companion", she introduced me to Mizuki.

"Hello Clay! It's so nice to meet you. I've heard so much about you", she delightfully greeted.

"It's very nice to meet you too, Mizuki. I look forward in getting to know you more", I casually greeted back with a smile whilst shaking hands with her.

"I'll leave you two alone for a friendly conservation. I'll be at the weightlifting section if you need me. See you later!", Hibana said as she left.

(In case you're wondering about the trio's heights, Clay is 5'10", Hibana is 6'4", and Mizuki is 6'6")

Mizuki and I sat on the seats of the cycling machines and started pedaling our feet, gradually altering our speed and level every 5 minutes.

"So Mizuki, do you work out here often?"

"Every Tuesday, Thursday, and Saturday. How about you?"

"I could only work out once a week because my freelance calligraphy schedule is the whole weekdays. I'm going to try to exercise at least thrice a week so that I can get my body working right"

"I see. I enjoy seeing your calligraphic art so much. Those quotes you made and the way you wrote them are worth getting adoration. For Monday, Wednesday, and Friday, I make a living by recording and editing ASMR videos, uploading 2 per week"

"Oh my gosh, really?! I love ASMR! Those tingling sounds and whispers that one can clearly listen through headphones, what a majestic sensation!"

"The feedback was very positive. I received a lot of comments praising the way I tap objects and whisper in the binaural recording. I'm glad that lots of fans from around the world supported me all the way"

The rest of the conversation was sharing a lot of our hobbies and personal interests. We spent a total of 40 minutes cycling. Then we proceeded to the treadmills, walking and running alternatively for 35 minutes. After the intense workout, we stretched our limbs in order to not get any cramps. Our tops were completely soaked with our sweat. I got a towel from my handbag and wiped myself while Mizuki brought her own and wiped herself. We bought drinks from the vending machine and went to the center of the area to see Hibana coaching with the weights.

"Hey Hibana! How's it going here?", I asked.

"Hello you two! Everything's great. Did you have a good time?", she replied.

"Oh yes! We shared so much of ourselves", Mizuki graciously responded.

"Good to know. Come on, let's go back to the flat so that Clay can dry up", Hibana stated.

"Sure! Let's meet up at the coffee shop at 7pm. My treat!", Mizuki offered.

Hibana and I agreed as we left the area and I wrote the time I got out in the guest list. As we exited, we crossed the street as Mizuki followed along.

"You live in the same flat?", Hibana curiously queried.

"Yeah! My unit is 409", Mizuki replied.

"That means we're neighbours? Awesome! Ours is 306", I said.

"Cool! Can I go to your place later?", Mizuki requested.

"Sure! We'll visit yours soon", Hibana stated.

* * *

We waved each other goodbye as we returned to our respective units. I got the keys from my handbag and unlocked our door. We entered and I took all my clothes off and put my handbag on the bed. I brought the laundry basket to the laundry room and dumped all my used clothes in the washing machine. I put 2 scoops of detergent and 1 cap of fabric softener and pressed the buttons to wash for 45 minutes. Afterwards, I hung them in a clothesline to dry and went to the bathroom to take a shower.

I put on new clothes while Hibana whipped up 2 packs of pork tonkotsu ramen for lunch. We spent the entire afternoon relaxing and listening to music occasionally. I plugged in the headphones on my notebook to watch a few of Mizuki's ASMR videos in her channel and showed them to Hibana.

"Check it out, Hibana. Her whispers are so captivating, you would never want to stop watching her until the very end. By far, one of the best ASMR channels"

"I know right. I'm so happy for her. Her soft voice and whispers are utterly teasing. The way she taps and crinkles various objects feels like one is enjoying an intimate moment with her"

"Well, that's because many associate the genre with sexual arousal, even though the community have made numerous efforts that it's more on reducing anxiety/stress and inducing relaxation/sleep. Yet, the 3D sound effects that send vibrating chills from the scalp down to the spine are sometimes worth getting a boner or getting wet down there"

"That makes total sense. I would totally subscribe to her"

"Me too! I'm going to share her channel to my friends. There are even ASMR roleplays such as getting a haircut or makeover, doctor's exam, telephone conversations, interrogations, etc."

"Sounds very intriguing. Makes me want to check out more now that you've explained it to me"

As the clock struck 4:00pm, we heard knocking on the door. I opened it and it was Mizuki. She was wearing a violet short sleeve blouse, sky blue skirt, and vermillion flats, and brought along her handbag.

"Mizuki, hi! What brings you here?", I asked.

"I just want to stay here for a while and hang out with you guys before we hit to the coffee shop", she answered.

"Oh alright! Come right in! Did you have lunch already?", I let her enter our unit as she nodded in response.

Mizuki looked around our unit and complimented on the modernity and simplicity of it. Hibana, Mizuki, and I gathered on the kitchen table and started talking about various things. We even shared our thoughts on how we strongly despised the poorly written yet bestselling erotic novel that has a film based on it.

I decided to discuss a particular film I watched long ago before I met the girls. It garnered a lot of controversy due to its portrayal of graphic violence and obscene taboos. The girls were intrigued about it so I went along with sharing the entire plot of the film. As I reached to the conclusion, the girls were in absolute shock, their eyes widened from the disturbing and frightening scenes that I have told them.

"That is really fucked-up shit. Now that you've shared it, I'm not going to watch that goddamn film ever", Mizuki expressed out of disgust.

"I'm very sorry that I had to share this. I just need to get this out of my system. I suffered from a minor headache and few nightmares after watching it initially. Sex without love deeply bothers me", I regretfully stated while I placed my hand on my temple.

"Look at the bright side. At least you had the guts to watch that type of stuff and gave us a warning about it. Body horror is obviously not everyone's cup of tea", Hibana openly remarked as she put her hand on top of mine and empathized with me.

Then we played card games to pass the time. I checked the time on my smartphone and it was 6:45pm.

* * *

We all stood up and prepared ourselves by freshening up in the bathroom. Hibana and I brought our handbags, we went out, and I locked the door with the keys. We went down the stairs and as we made it to the nightly streets of Tokyo, we let Mizuki lead the way. We crossed the street, turned left, then right, and we made it to the coffee shop after taking few more steps.

We entered and sat on a table for 3. We browsed through the menu, having a bit of indecisiveness due to so many items to choose from. Eventually, we decided on what we were going to eat. Hibana ordered the mozzarella mushroom vegan sandwich and Earl Grey tea, Mizuki ordered the tuna parmesan focaccia sandwich and jasmine tea, I ordered the smoked salmon bagel sandwich and lemon tea, and all of us agreed on having matcha velvet cheesecake for dessert.

Whilst waiting for the food, Mizuki took out her smartphone and took selfies with us. I played games on mine while Hibana texted her gym colleagues with hers. As the food arrived, we took photos of it with our phones and started digging in. I looked out the window and saw the beauty of the outskirts of Tokyo at nighttime, as well as the lights decorated on the building. The girls agreed and Hibana took a picture of it.

"I'm so glad we're having a wonderful time here. Thanks so much for the treat, Mizuki!", I gratefully said.

"You're absolutely welcome! It's good to know that we're enjoying ourselves during the weekend. Let's go to my place after we eat", Mizuki replied.

"We're down for it!", Hibana pleasantly accepted.

We shared stories once more whilst eating our dinner. Afterwards, our desserts arrived and we took photos of it before eating it. Mizuki called the waiter for the bill and she paid the full amount. It was reasonably costly, but it was worth it. We exited the coffee shop and went back to the flat, visiting Mizuki's unit which is 409.

* * *

She unlocked the door with the keys and Hibana and I were amazingly surprised by the modern and elegant look of her unit. We looked around and in her bedroom, I noticed a binaural microphone, a camcorder, and a notebook on her desk, which is the equipment she uses for her ASMR videos. She had a king-sized bed, a plasma telly, a cool A/C, a pretty neat-looking kitchen, and her bathroom was out of this world. It comprised of a large round bathtub, an off-white toilet, a smooth wooden sink with an oval mirror cupboard containing her personal hygiene items.

"This place feels like paradise, Mizuki! I love it!", Hibana wondrously complimented.

"Thank you! I'm glad you liked it", Mizuki acknowledged her appreciation.

"I'm so speechless right now", I astoundingly said while I looked around more of it.

"Make yourselves comfortable while I prepare the bath for all of us", Mizuki said as she stripped off all of her clothes, revealing her fit and slender figure, and went to the bathroom.

Hibana and I sat gently on the bed and turned on the telly. We watched several channels and skipped a lot as there was nothing good to watch recently. A few minutes later, Mizuki called us, saying the bath is ready. I took all my clothes off as we entered and we saw Mizuki already submerged in the tub with bubbles and various flower petals. I let Hibana go first then I carefully stepped in and let out a sigh of relaxation with my eyes closed. We cleansed our hair and bodies with the bubble bath and everything went silent for several minutes until Mizuki said it's time to share our deep secrets.

Hibana went first and revealed that she was never jealous when Mizuki and I got along at the gym. She just wanted me to be happy since I've never seen my friends from school for such a long time. She didn't believe in having an affair, even expressing her frustration about the drama series and films she and I were familiar with that always depict the stereotype of a relationship, a person's negative perception who jumps into the wrong conclusion whenever their partner is hanging out with someone. She's fine with me hanging out with Mizuki as long as there's open and honest communication.

I sympathized with her and revealed that I somehow felt the same way. I admitted that Hibana and Mizuki are beautiful, kind, caring, fierce, and compassionate, and that deep down, I've always wanted to experience a romantic threesome with them, which made the girls emotionally moved.

Then Mizuki revealed that she's been having feelings for both of us. She's been single for so long and observed us enjoying each other's company and wanted to be part of our lives. She didn't believe in love at first sight and stated that Hibana and I have a potential for looking after and taking good care of one another that grew stronger in our companionship.

* * *

I gave Mizuki a hug to comfort her as we didn't know she felt that way about us. Melancholic tears streamed down her face as she hugged me back while Hibana joined in the touching moment. Hibana and I reassured that Mizuki is always welcome to be part of our lives. Mizuki smiled as I looked at her red eyes and softly brushed her sky blue hair with my fingers. She stroked my cheek with her pink antennae until we shared a warm kiss, a unique sensation that I've never felt before. Our tongues collided as we savoured the tastes of our breaths.

Hibana gave me a kiss as well, adding a spicy kick to this intimate moment. Finally, Hibana and Mizuki shared a kiss, her beak and her lips locked as they made lush smacking sounds. Their breasts squished against their chests as they continued their special experience. I intriguingly looked at them as I felt my member getting harder. The girls romantically gazed at me as they planted irresistible kisses all over my upper body, as well as orally teasing my nipples, performing sultry handjobs, and cupping my plums.

After soaking in the bathtub for an hour, we got out and dried ourselves with towels. Mizuki turned on the A/C and revealed to us another secret that she has been hiding in her wardrobe. When she opened her drawer, Hibana and I blushed as we were surprised that she has kept 5 sex toys: a violet vibrating love egg, a stainless steel buttplug with a green jewel at the flanged end, a clear jelly dildo, golden ben wa balls, and a pink lady sleeve fleshlight.

"Choose your weapon", Mizuki said in a seductively casual manner.

Hibana picked up the love egg while I got the buttplug.

"Which one is yours?", Hibana asked.

"Whispers...", Mizuki naughtily uttered.

We all gathered in her bed, put the toys aside, and the girls started kissing passionately. Hibana laid on top of Mizuki as she smooched her mounds and midriff and licked her flower. Mizuki moaned with pleasure as I osculated the gorgeous anthro serpent's lips and nursed on her nipple. Her breasts were soft and large as Hibana's. I trailed my fingers on her body as Hibana crawled and suckled her other nipple.

I tickled her pearl and inserted 2 of my digits to massage her G-spot. Mizuki let out a vociferous cry as she was overwhelmed with the amount of pleasure she was receiving. Her walls tightened around my fingers while Hibana and I sucked genuinely until "OH CLAY! HIBANA!", Mizuki yelped as she released her milk and juices. We drank her milk that tasted like blueberries as I pulled out my fingers and sampled her distinctively aromatic fluid, letting Hibana taste it as well.

Hibana laid in bed as Mizuki licked her abs and muff dived her while I snogged her tenderly. Mizuki and I suckled her nipples as she fingered her G-spot and I caressed her abs. Her moans became louder and louder, clenching her muscles, until "UH YES MIZUKI! CLAY!", she hollered as we consumed her velvety dairy liquid and she squirted her hot lubrication like a fountain.

I laid down as Mizuki kissed my chest and stomach and orally played with my plums and shaft, giving gentle strokes, nuzzles, and licks, and bobbing her head up and down. Hibana and I continued osculating as I amiably touched her ivory hair and she twirled my buds. Minutes later, my crotch began to tingle as I was about to come but Mizuki stopped as she prepared the chosen sex toys.

As Hibana laid beside me, Mizuki inserted the love egg in Hibana's flower and turned on the vibration with the attached remote control. She opened the drawer to get the lube and applied it on the buttplug before putting it in my arse. Both of us groaned and panted heavily from the divine sensation.

Mizuki laid on top of me and showed off her attractive body. What's more attractive was that her nipples and slit were all blue. She moved closer to me, letting me lick her pearl and petals and fondle her arse. Minutes later, she crawled down and grinded her folds against my hard-on whilst making mesmerising eye contact with me.

"I know you've been waiting for this, Clay. Get ready! This is going to be intense", she provocatively said as she slowly tucked my erection in and began flexing.

I wrapped my arms around her as she cooed romantic words softly in my ears, tonguing them occasionally.

"I didn't know you could do pompoir, too...", I blissfully said.

Mizuki giggled and purred, "I've been practicing with the balls and dildo...".

The warmth of her nectar and the tightness of her pelvic muscles felt different from Hibana, but it was slick and snug like I imagined. She looked at me alluringly and brushed my face with her antennae as I closed my eyes, savouring the gratifying moderate pulses of her intricate garden. We clasped hands, snogged fervently, and held on to a tight yet affectionate embrace while our intimacy went on, petting my neck with her lips and wagging her yellow tail gracefully.

Hibana grasped the pillow and felt her juices leaking as she relished the sensual vibrations from the love egg. I held hands with Hibana and Mizuki, our bodies convulsed while we emitted intense gasps and moans, until we built up our climax to the highest point.

The girls yelled their respective species while I groaned their names clamorously as our nether regions throbbed impulsively, expelling our piquant essences of love. We took the time breathing profoundly after exhausting all of our energy. Mizuki carefully removed the toys from our orifices as we relaxed ultimately. Hibana and Mizuki smooched my upper body once again, concluding our sentimental lovemaking session.

* * *

I rested between the aquatic serpent and the fiery avian as Mizuki unraveled the blanket and covered our bodies with it to keep us warm. The feeling of their breasts between me enhanced the cosiness and comfort of the bed. Hibana and I thanked Mizuki for a phenomenal night while she thanked us for strengthening our companionship. I cuddled with Mizuki while Hibana wrapped her arms around my stomach. We greeted each other "oyasumi" and "aishiteru", exchanging sweet kisses once more, and together, we fell asleep with peaceful smiles and dreams.

My relationship with Hibana and Mizuki is a relationship like no other. As time went on, the three of us became more open about our feelings and learned to trust one another and not let negative emotions get the best of us. I'm really looking forward to spend more time with these beloved girls pretty soon. I will cherish them always and forever...

* * *

**End of Chapter 4**

_In case you're wondering what Clay was talking about during the conversation with Hibana and Mizuki, the name of the film is A Serbian Film. PLEASE DO NOT WATCH this horrifying film, the same goes to The Human Centipede trilogy, if you can't handle the gory nature or if body horror is not your appeal! I watched those and it left me scarred physically and emotionally._

_Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this heartwarming chapter. I definitely recommend listening to ASMR videos on YouTube. Here are some channels which I hope you'll find interest in learning more about ASMR: AccidentallyGraceful ASMR, MassageASMR, Heather Feather ASMR, GentleWhispering, ASMR Massage Psychetruth, LauraLemurex ASMR, and SensorAdi ASMR. Whatever triggers make you tingle, it's a guarantee that you'll appreciate and enjoy this phenomenal experience._

_Likewise, d__on't forget to fave, follow, and review if you like this fan fiction. I'll see you all in the next chapter! Till then. - stanley578_

_Blaziken, Milotic, Glaceon, Sylveon, Garchomp, Lugia, Greninja, and Scizor, __all belong to Pokémon and Nintendo._


	5. Volunteering For Shivers and Tingles

_It's been quite a while since publishing my previous chapter 7 months ago. Hi and welcome back! I've been busy with work and life and they're the reasons why I'm not updating very much. Since I have a lot of spare time right now, I might as well use it to write the 5th chapter. Enjoy as you read!_

_Blaziken and Milotic belong to Pok__émon and Nintendo. _

_WARNING: This chapter is a lemon. Read at your own risk_

**"Volunteering For Shivers and Tingles"**

On a bright Sunday morning, Hibana, Mizuki, and I woke up at 8:00. Mizuki and I put on our clothes as she went to the kitchen to make breakfast while Hibana and I fixed her bed. After 30 minutes, Mizuki called us to come into the kitchen to eat. As we went in, we saw her beautifully arranged table: 3 small bowls with chopsticks on each right side and place mats on each bottom, as well as 3 glasses of lemon water on each left side. She put a large bowl of natto with a large wooden spoon on the table and we all sat down to dig in.

(For those of you who are not familiar of natto, it is a traditional Japanese food made from soybeans fermented with Bacillus subtilis. It is served with soy sauce, mustard, and minced green onions. It is known for having a strong pungent odor, slimy texture, and unique flavour, and is also considered as a superfood due to its high source of protein. A serving of natto (100g) provides 29% of the Daily value (DV) of Vitamin K, 22% of the DV for Vitamin C, 76% of the DV for manganese, 48% of the DV for iron, and 22% of the DV for dietary fiber.)

We scooped a heaping spoon on our own bowls and exclaimed "Itadakimasu!". As we tasted it, we reacted with uncertainty due to its distinctive and slightly unpleasant smell and flavour. It took us a few bites to get accustomed to it and it tasted not bad at all. In fact, it is the first time Hibana and I tried something like this. We complimented Mizuki's cooking skills, making her feel flattered and appreciated.

The serving size Mizuki made was good for 6, so we each had 2 servings that made our hungers fully satisfied. We drank our glasses of lemon water and said "Gochisousama desu", as we finished eating. We helped each other washing the dishes and we took turns in taking showers in the bathroom. Afterwards, we had a friendly conversation about ASMR at the kitchen table.

* * *

"So tell me. Since when did you start doing ASMR?", I asked.

"Well, I started my channel 4 years ago. After watching some videos that induce tingles and shivers down to my spine, I decided to try it out by simply using a camera in my notebook. I just did some tapping, scratching, and ear cleaning for 20 minutes. After I uploaded my first video, the reception was average, some with a bit of encouragement while some with a bit of ambivalence. I continued uploading videos that feature tapping various objects and whispering near the microphone of my notebook until the feedback was very well received. My videos helped a lot of people who had anxiety troubles and sleeping problems", Mizuki openly shared.

"Ah that's nice. Did you buy the binaural microphone and camcorder with your video earnings?", Hibana inquired.

"Yup! Those are all the equipment I need to keep my channel up and running", Mizuki eagerly answered.

"Do you have a job outside of your ASMR career?", I asked again.

"I used to work as an assistant at a grocery store. I enjoyed working there for 1.5 years until ASMR changed my life. It's one of the most amazing experiences in my lifetime. I even had a roleplay in one of my videos which was inspired by my previous job", Mizuki delightfully responded.

"We're glad to hear your wonderful story. Does your channel feature mostly solo videos or are you planning to do collaborations?", Hibana curiously queried.

"I was thinking about that lately. While my videos are predominantly solo ASMR, it would be such a great honor to collaborate with other people", Mizuki articulated.

Hibana and I looked at each other as we smiled and nodded. We offered Mizuki to collaborate with us, which left her utterly joyful.

We shared our ideas on collaboration by being featured in 2 videos. I suggested by being in an ear cupping/face massaging human binaural microphone and back stroking/tickling video while Hibana suggested by being in a hair brushing/scalp massage and double mouth sounds (no talking) video. Mizuki loved the ideas and as she got her equipment ready, she recommended to record each of our video ideas in 30 minutes, equating to a total of 2 hours. We agreed to her recommendations and we proceeded one by one, making sure that everything is quiet and no unnecessary noise is heard.

* * *

2 hours have passed and filming has just finished. Mizuki was happy with the results and decided to edit them after we eat lunch at a restaurant. We prepared our belongings and Mizuki locked her door. As we exited the flat, Hibana suddenly had an idea on where to have lunch. We let her lead the way as she turned right, went straight ahead, and crossed the street where there were few other people accompanied by their Pokémon. A few more steps and we made it to the mall. Hibana said that restaurants in the mall are mostly located on the 4th level, so we rode the escalator until we reached there. We walked around as there were so many to choose from.

"I discovered this place whenever Clay and I hang out in the mall", Hibana said as she found the vegetarian restaurant.

"Oh wow! I've always wanted to try vegetarian food", Mizuki exclaimed.

"That's an excellent choice, Hibana! Definitely right up my alley", I praised.

As we told the waiter, "Table for 3", he led us to a vacant table and we sat down and browsed through the menu for few minutes, not knowing which ones to try.

"I think I'll have the Nasu Dengaku (grilled eggplant with miso). How about you guys?", Hibana decided.

"I'll have the tofu salad with seaweed on top. Have you chosen, Clay?", Mizuki opted.

"I'll go with the Kitsune Udon (noodles with dashi soup stock and tofu)", I determined.

For drinks, we all agreed on peach and sakura iced tea. Hibana told the waiter our orders and we waited for 15 minutes. I told the girls about the dangers of the Internet, as well as telling my experiences to them about nasty comments in videos.

"There are some artists that I really hate for their cheesy and stupid music, as well as things that truly upset me, that I went on posting comments, harshly criticizing them for their material deemed offensive by certain advocates. While several people agreed with my comments by hitting the thumbs up button, some assholes had the nerve to bombard me with fucked up comments that obviously do not agree to what I said. It made me so angry that they did not see that I was passionately expressing my opinion and I scolded them that what they said was uncalled for. Yet, they did not listen to me and posted even worse. So I blocked them immediately, never wanting to hear from them ever again. I learned the hard way that you have to have a thick skin in the Internet. There are going to be haters out there and the best bet is to ignore them and don't reply any single word to them at all", I broadly explained.

"I'm very sorry for what you've been through, Clay. I'm very aware of that kind of situation. I read all of the comments in my videos and I can't believe that there are people like what you mentioned. These ignorant dumbfucks have the goddamn audacity to leave such negative comments in my videos. If they don't like it, just get the fuck out, simple as that", Mizuki frustratingly shared.

"That's pretty heavy guys and I understand what you 2 have been through. We should not waste our time on douchebags like them. They carry nothing but hatred and judgment in other people's lives. Just stick with what you enjoy the most and people who like and adore your content will support you all the way", Hibana sincerely advised.

"Thanks for the kind words, Hibana. Sometimes, I post comments in videos that are worth having a friendly conversation with. It turned out great and the users and I continued chatting, sharing the same interests, as well as offering our opinions or thoughts", I went on sharing more.

"That is awesome. As long as you say something that doesn't have to be taken personally, you're going to be fine there", Mizuki opined.

Once our orders have arrived, we took pictures of our food with our smartphones and began eating. We even tasted each other's foods and we liked all of it. After 20 minutes of dining, we paid the bill for our own and walked around the mall until we went to the grocery store to buy some necessities. Afterwards, we exited the mall and went on our way back to the flat.

* * *

"I'll be editing the videos that we did this morning. It might take a while edit all of them, but expect them to be uploaded according to my schedule of 2 videos per week", Mizuki said as she went to her unit.

"Okay, we'll see you later. Bye!", Hibana and I waved at her as we went on our unit.

I handed the keys to Hibana so that she could unlock the door and she put them on the desk. I put the purchased items on the kitchen table and we took a good rest on the bed.

"It feels great to do a collab with Mizuki, huh", I satisfyingly stated.

"You bet it is. I just can't wait to watch her videos. I wonder what it would turn out like", Hibana speculated.

"I'm sure it will turn out great. Right now, how about a nice and relaxing nap?", I expressed.

"Count me in. I feel a bit exhausted", she accepted as she yawned and embraced me while we laid down gently.

45 minutes have passed and we woke up as I checked the time on my tablet. It was 1:45pm and assuming that Mizuki is still busy editing her videos, we decided to chill by reading various stuff in the Internet, listening to live conferences that deal with different topics, and watching things related to the most dangerous country in the world. Hibana and I felt really upset and disheartened whilst doing the latter as the country is notorious for its extreme secrecy, repressive regime, horrifying punishments, abusive treatment, and brainwashing of its citizens, and is run by a government that still operates under the rules of a former, dead leader. We also checked out the story of its defectors sharing their life there and their reasons for giving up their alliance.

Instead of thinking too much of all the country's propaganda, we took our minds off by performing yoga and exercises for thighs and arse. I took all my clothes off and put them in a laundry basket. We laid 2 mats on the floor and did our intense perspiring session for 1.5 hours. It left us sweating profusely and as Hibana's legs and arse were in fine condition, mine felt entirely sore. We rolled the mats back as I struggled to get up and place them back on the corner of the room. We took towels from our wardrobe as we wiped ourselves thoroughly and let our bodies rest for 40 minutes. Afterwards, we continued chilling by listening to new good music until 6:00pm.

* * *

I put on a new set of clothes as Hibana took the keys from the desk as we prepared our belongings. She locked the door and gave me the keys as we took the stairs and went to Mizuki's unit. We both knocked her door and as Mizuki opened it, she was delighted to see us and let us in. She showed us a preview of her videos in her notebook.

"Wow, Mizuki! You really outdone yourself", Hibana cheerfully complimented.

"Yeah, this is amazing! We absolutely look forward to watch the full versions", I remarked with great anticipation.

"Thank you so much! I'm very glad you liked it", Mizuki gratefully responded.

"I actually cooked something for tonight. Would you like find out?", she suggestively asked.

As Hibana and I eagerly nodded, Mizuki lead us to her kitchen and she made a bowl full of noodles with thick black sauce and diced cucumbers, mushrooms, and sesame seeds on top. The noodle dish Mizuki made is called jajangmyeon. She explained that it's a Korean-Chinese cuisine and the sauce made of black soybean paste is deep fried and mixed with cornstarch to give a thick consistency. She even served pickled radish and minced green onions on a small plate, which are the accompanying condiments of the dish.

We both looked astonishingly and sniffed the scent of her dish. It smelled sweet, savoury, and nutty and we were excited to try it for the first time. As we all sat down, we used the tongs to put the noodles on our own bowls. First bite of the noodles and it tasted exactly how it smells. We took an instant liking to the dish and Mizuki was likewise pleased.

"When did you learn to cook like that? This tastes incredibly oishi!", I favourably enquired.

"I actually found this recipe in the Internet. I was curious to how it tastes like so I bought the ingredients from the grocery store when we were at the mall this afternoon", Mizuki enthusiastically answered.

"You've got a long way ahead, Mizuki. From a successful ASMRtist to an excellent cook. We're so proud of you!", Hibana genuinely acclaimed.

"Domo arigatou gozaimasu! I really appreciate your feedback", Mizuki humbly greeted.

We all smiled as we enjoyed our wonderful dinner whilst having another good-natured conversation. We washed the dishes in the sink and Mizuki went in the bathroom to take a shower. I warmly hugged Hibana, thanking her for introducing me to a wonderful person. Hibana acknowledged my gratitude and reassured that a person like Mizuki is one of a kind and that our love for one another will always be there in our hearts.

Once Mizuki exited the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her, Hibana took her turn to take a shower. Mizuki sat on a chair and dried her hair with a blow dryer and brushed it gently with her comb. I gave Mizuki a thankful embrace for making our day. Mizuki replied with a smile as she felt lighthearted to meet the ones whom she had feelings for. I reassured her that we would always her, no matter what other people would say.

Hibana was done taking her shower, so I went in to take mine. I lathered myself with Mizuki's shampoo and soap for 5 minutes and I rinsed completely whilst brushing my teeth in the bathtub. Whilst drying myself with a towel, I heard Hibana and Mizuki emitting moans, giggles, and wet sounds. I carefully pressed my ear against the door to listen intently on what they were doing. As I slowly opened the door, my eyes widened a bit as I saw them sharing a romantic kiss in the nude whilst kneeling on the bed. I meticulously exited the bathroom and sat down on the chair to fondle my nipples and member whilst looking at the intimate moment between the muscular fiery avian and the slender aquatic serpent.

* * *

The girls did not notice me observing them as they kept their focus on sharing passionate cuddles and smooches. They laid down as Mizuki suckled Hibana's breast and massaged the other, alternating right after. Hibana moaned seductively with her arms above her head as she enjoyed the thrilling sensation Mizuki was giving her. The gorgeous pokémorph planted soft kisses on the amazon's chest and abs and got up to prepare for the scissoring position. As their flowers touched one another, the girls emitted the loveliest moans ever. Together, they synchronized their hip movements, stimulating each and every part of their intimate areas. Their manner of bumping and grinding made me get an erection gradually as I panted whilst constantly toying myself with my bare hands.

Slowly but surely, they closed their eyes to feel the ecstatic pleasure they have never felt before. Their amorous dance went on for minutes until they slightly increased their pace. They groaned provocatively as they sensed their climax nearing. When their yonis met one last time, they yelled lustfully and panted heavily with deep blushes on their faces as their crotches pulsated rhythmically with moisture. They separated steadily as I stared at the string of their lubrication connected between them. After catching their breaths, they opened their eyes and casually noticed me watching them.

"Would you care to join us, Clay?", Hibana and Mizuki alluringly asked in unison.

I gave them a convincing smirk as I stood up and walked leisurely to the bed. I laid down between them as they began smooching my neck and teasing my ears and nipples with their tongues. I blissfully stroked their hair, caressed their backs, and snogged each of them affectionately. Then Mizuki laid on top of me as we were on a 69 position where she would lick and suck my dazzling popsicle and I would orally play with her foxy coochie. Hibana fondled her mounds and fingered her pearl and slit as she viewed our special moment taking place.

Mizuki bobbed her head back and forth, ensuring every inch of my lingam is coated with her temperate saliva. She simultaneously rubbed my plums while I penetrated her digitally and licked her petals and button. Our moans were muffled from the rapturous pleasure we were acquiring. I felt my shaft throbbing as she nuzzled it and tickled it with her antennae. She went back to sucking and I entered my tongue in her wet walls. We remained in that position for 2 more minutes until we built up our orgasm and spewed our sentimental fluids in each other's mouths.

Mizuki enjoyed the taste of my jizz and I savoured the musk of her floral liquor, licking our lips with pure contentment. She got up as Hibana massaged my thighs to soothe the pain that I endured from our afternoon exercise. The glands from her wrists released an oily secretion that permeates my skin with its hot and minty feeling. I turned around for her to work on my lower back, arse, and the rest of my thighs. Mizuki placed her hand on my back to express her concern towards me.

"I hope you feel better soon, Clay. You shouldn't have exerted too much effort", Hibana advised.

"Yeah, I guess so. It was worth trying something different, though", I wearily said.

"Don't worry, Clay. We're going to make sure that the discomfort of your legs will fade away eventually. Just take it easy right now, okay?", Mizuki suggested.

"I'll keep that in mind, girls. Thanks for your kindness and caring", I appreciatively stated.

"Of course!", Hibana tenderly exclaimed.

Once she was done massaging me, Mizuki covered our bare bodies with a blanket and turned off the lights. I snuggled with Hibana while Mizuki enclosed her arms around my venter. We shared goodnight greetings and loving kisses and slept the night away.

* * *

**End of Chapter 5**

_I feel like it's important make a reference to North Korea in this fan fiction in order to spread awareness of its current situation that has been going on for 70 years. I don't mean to be political but I've been reading so much about NK lately and it brings me so much pain to see the people suffer from the clutches of its terrifying supreme leader. I even watched a video where Emma Blackery provided the basic history of North Korea, as well as referencing a non-profit organization called Liberty in North Korea._

_LiNK has a YouTube channel so please check out their videos to gain insight and learn from the defectors' stories._

_Anyway, here are some of the other ASMR channels that I recommend: JellybeanASMR, ASMRMagic, Japanese ASMR (Yukino Yumijuku), Soy ASMR, and Solfrid ASMR._

_Thank you so much for reading this fan fiction. Please fave, follow, and review if you liked it._

_I don't know when to write the next chapter since my brain needs lots of rest from hours of writing and proofreading. In fact, I suffered from tension headache for 2 months as a result of work-related stress and right now, I felt a whole lot better by avoiding strenuous activities and getting adequate amounts of sleep and relaxation. Either way, this has been stanley578 and I'll see you all next time. Hope you enjoyed your holidays and let's all look forward to 2017._


End file.
